linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Somewhere I Belong
Somewhere I Belong is the third track and the first single by American rock band Linkin Park that appears on their second studio album Meteora, and it was released on March 17, 2003. The CD version of the single was released on the same day before Meteora was released, making it the first single from the album. Releases * "Somewhere I Belong" * Meteora * In the Chamber with Linkin Park: the String Quartet Tribute (Vitamin String Quartet) * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * Dub Tribute to Linkin Park (Sheriff Green) * LP Underground 5 * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) (Hidden content) * Living Things+ (2012 Intro) * LP Underground XIII (Pretty Birdy) Music Video Main article; Somewhere I Belong (video) Live Info "Somewhere I Belong" was played in virtually every Linkin Park concert from it's release through 2009. The possibility remains that it could be brought back to the setlists. At times there will be an extended intro added. Chester Bennington loves to sing "1, 2, 3, 4" before the guitars kick in. Booklet Notes "Originally, this started as a sample of Chester playing acoustic guitar, Mike took the sample, replayed it, flipped it backwards, and cut it up into four pieces, creating the main sample of the song. By the time it was finished, almost a year later, the band had rewritten most of the music around the sample. On another note, Mike and Chester wrote over 30 finished choruses for this song, each time scrapping the last one in search of something better. The ended up recording the final version of the song one week after the rest of the album was finished, in the studio where they were mixing." Remixes American remix artists Hazmat (originally known as XERO2.0) and Vladimir made their own remixes of the song that are both available now on SoundCloud. Track Listing ;CD Single ;7" vinyl Lyrics (When this began) I had nothing to say And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused) And I let it all out to find That I’m not the only person with these things in mind (Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel (Nothing to lose) Just stuck / hollow and alone And the fault is my own And the fault is my own I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I’ve held so long (Erase all the pain 'til it’s gone) I want to heal I want to feel Like I’m close to something real I want to find something I’ve wanted all along Somewhere I belong And I’ve got nothing to say I can’t believe I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused) Looking everywhere / only to find That it’s not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (So what am I?) What do I have but negativity 'Cause I can’t justify the Way everyone is looking at me (Nothing to lose) Nothing to gain / hollow and alone And the fault is my own And the fault is my own I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I’ve held so long (Erase all the pain 'til it’s gone) I want to heal I want to feel Like I’m close to something real I want to find something I’ve wanted all along Somewhere I belong I will never know Myself until I do this on my own And I will never feel Anything else until my wounds are healed I will never be Anything 'til I break away from me And I will break away I'll find myself today I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I’ve felt so long (Erase all the pain 'til it’s gone) I want to heal I want to feel Like I’m close to something real I want to find something I’ve wanted all along Somewhere I belong I wanna heal I wanna feel like I’m Somewhere I belong I wanna heal I wanna feel like I’m Somewhere I belong Somewhere I belong Personnel *Chester Bennington – vocals *Mike Shinoda – rap vocals, rhythm guitars *Brad Delson – lead guitars *Dave Farrell – bass guitar *Joe Hahn – turntables, sampling *Rob Bourdon – drums Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs